


A Day in the Life of a Savior

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Parenthood, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	A Day in the Life of a Savior

Ginny Weasley was at her wits end. She had spent four hours trying to type up an article for Quidditch weekly. Four hours of typing a sentence and then deleting it had sent her into a fit. In no uncertain terms she informed Harry that if he ever wanted into her “Chamber of Secrets” ever again he would keep the kids busy while she worked. She locked herself in their study, cast a muffliato and got to work.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room Harry was trying to convince the kids to do something quiet. After all, Ginny never made threats lightly. Albus was the easiest of the three. All he needed was a book and he was content to not move the rest of the day. Hermione was so proud. It was James and Lily that were the real problem.

They could never seem to get along. One was always picking on the other. It was driving Harry mad. He decided he was to get dinner ready as a sign of peace for Ginny. He made James promise to behave and set off towards the kitchen.

Half an hour. That’s all he had asked for. Just half an hour to make dinner, but that wasn’t meant to be.

The first thing he heard was a loud shriek and then a teary eyed Lilly ran I to the kitchen clutching swampy green hair between her fingers. Harry sighed to himself. He was the chosen one, the savior of the Wizarding world, for merlin’s sake. How was it possible he couldn’t even handle his own kids?

He heard James’ laughter. James was skilled at wandless magic and what a little demon he was because of it. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and reversed the spell. He never thought of himself as a strict parent but he dreaded Ginny's bat-bogey hex, so strict he must be.

By the end of the night James’ broom, and all of his Weasley wizard toys were locked in his closet. And so James sat, angry all the while Lily smiled and played with her pygmy puff. Her beautiful red hair shining in the light


End file.
